Class In Session
by Bass The Echidna
Summary: When the Duke of Soleannea dies he leaves in his will that he wants his Son to take over the company. But in order to actualy claim the company he has to have a High School education. Walk in this hedgehogs shoes as this Angel of Darkness experiences friendship, drama, and romances
1. Journal Log

**Bass here bring you another fanfiction. This one will be able Segas most evil and deadliest character yet that's right im talking about Mephiles The Dark. You read the summary right? Okay so let's get this started. And by the way I don't own Mephiles or any of the Sega characters. Enjoy!**

**May 5th, 2015**

**Mephiles POV**

"Computer open video journal log...new page...password...Hedgehogs Darkness."

_(Computer beeping sounds) objective complete, system check complete, scanning and snyching comfirmed, use of camera ready. The camera focuses on a blue and purple hedgehog._

Journal Log 1...my name is...is GOD I can't believe I'm doing this.

_buzzzzzzzzzzz_

Im Mephiles. Mephiles the Dark althought formally I'm known as Mephiles the Hedgehog. Im a black and purple hedghehog...striped hedgehog to more exact. But I'm not no ordinary hedgehog no I'm the son of the Duke of Soleannea who just also happens to be the Founder and Ceo of Light Cores Industries. But that's not even the jest of it, you see the thing is in my dads will he stated that he would would like me to take over the company. I learned of this when I visited my older sister Elise or should I say Princess Elise. I also learned that in order to take over the company I have to going to public school in a small town called Station Square where I'll be attending Station Square High School. For the past 17 years I've been home school by various teachers and sometimes professors of great schools and colleges, I think this will be a walk in the park. Anyway Journal I'm done talking now it time to go pack up for my long trip to Station Square, where I start my first day of High School. This is Mephiles the Dark signing off.


	2. Station Square

**Here we go again. I do not own Mephiles or any other Characters of the Sonic Universe.**

**Mephiles POV**

"MEPHILES WAKE UP!"

"Zzzz huh, what, where, whats going on, where's the fire?" "Mephiles get up and get ready you have school in two day plus you gotta get use to the new time change by then." "Huh Elise what are you doing in my room so early in the morning." "Weren't you paying attention I said GET UP WERE LEAVING SOLEANNEA!" Said a enraged Elise.

Princess Elise is big sister, even thought she appears to look younger than me. She is a light brown hedgehog with pale arms and sports the usual royality wear. Hmpf you won't EVER caught me wearing that crap not even if my life depended on it.

"Mephiles are you ready yet there are a few things we need to discuss before we leave for Station Square." Said Elise. "Yeah sure I'm ready, I said sporting my usual black sleeveless hoodie with black cargo pants and fingerless biker gloves and my usual hover shoes. So what is it that you wanna talk about sister." "Before you go I want to inform and discuss a few things starting off with this...when you get to Station Square you take the name Dark instead of hedgehog and we've already taken care of your living arrangements." Said Elise. "Good anything else?" "Yes actually being the best sister in the world, I will allow you to take three things with you when you go to Station Square." Said Elise. "Okay then first off I want my extreme gear, next I want all my tools, and finally I want my black and purple Dodge Tomahawk and 2013 Kawasaki Ninja 1000." "Hmm what if instead of the Dodge I'll let you only take the Kawasaki." Said Elise. "Are you kidding me you know how much I love that bike!" "Yeah I know but that bike will draw a lot of attention, which is something you don't need especially if your going to high school." Elise said trying to persuade Mephiles to change his mind. "Sigh fine I'll leave the Tomahawk behind as long as I have my other stuff I'll be fine." "Good now let's go we have a long plane ride to Station Square, oh and before I forget here's your keys, your new cellphone which will be paid every month by yours truly, and your mailing address." Said Elise. "Hmpf whatever you say Elise."

Five hours later

Elise POV

"Well looks like were finally here at the airport let's go Mephiles, our plane is waiting on us." Mephiles nods his head and walks onto the plane. After everything was loading onto the plane Mephiles and I got onto the plane, we talked for a little bit that's when a certain topic flooded my mind in which I had to insure that it would never happen. "Mephiles I know I said there was nothing else to talk about but I need you to promise me something." "Promise you what Elise." Said Mephiles with a little bit of angier in his voice. "Mephiles promise me you wouldnt change your form unless you really need to." Mephiles turns his head and looks out the window. "Mephiles you know how you are with that temper of your and as soon as you get mad enough you change you form, I hate to say it but with that temper your reckless, crazy, and dangerous." "Your absolutely right Elise my temper has gotten the best of me so I promise I won't change form but only if its an emergency, who knows I might not even need to use that form I am an excellent fighter without it anyway." Said Mephiles. "Your right about that little brother." "So how long will it take us to get to Station Square? Mephiles asked. "I believe about 5 hours til we get there, which means once we get there you'll only have a day to get use to the time zone." "I can handle the new time zone don't you worry bout that." Said Mephiles. "That's good to hear, now I'm going to sleep wake me up when we get there okay." "Fine I'll wake you up." Said Mephiles.

30 Minutes Later

Mephiles POV

I let 30 minutes pass because I know how my sister is. She likes to stir during her sleep and I don't wanna miss my chance. You see I planned on leaving this boring plane and head to my place myself. As I look around to see if anyones around I begin to concentrate on turning into a shadow. But it would seem my lucky has run out because just before I the last bit of head had turn into a shadow I could hear my sister screaming in angier. Being in my base form I was able transport myself outside of the plane. When I was outside I noticed that the plane was getting further away from me so I changed back into my solid form and flew after it. It didn't take long for me to catch up to it, I'm a fast flyer and runner, when I got next to the plane I could see Elise screaming her head off, it was extremely funny. I gave her a salute and a took off in the air at incredible speed. Flying gave me time to think yet again, but this was different I was thinking about how father wanted me to run the company. Never in a million years did I ever think I would believe he would give me the company. I always thought he would toss me aside like trash, I guess I was wrong to misjudge him. "Just what exactly were you think old man, I thought."

Two Hours Later

It would've taken a normal plane five hours to get to Station Square, it took me only two hours to get here. "So this is Station Square...this isn't what I had in mind but its good enough for me." As I was just about to take off into the air I looked down and noticed a blue blur going down the street. "Well that something you don't see everyday...must be a sreet racer or something." And with that I took of into the air and flew off to explore the city somemore. "Man was this city something, seems like people from all over come to Station Square...hmpf must be a popular tourist spot." Again I took but as I was flying I began to notice...no...more like feel some strange energy. And for some reason it seems to be calling out to me. "What is this feeling I'm getting, this weird vibe that seems to be drawing me closer to it. Hmmmm maybe I should check it out who knows what I'll find its maybe something good." After five minutes of flying around I managed to land in the forest just off the southside entrance to Station Square. As I was walking in the forest I began to feel that same energy pulse in my head causing it to hurt. Each step I took lead me closer to the object I was looking for, each step was like a blow to the head because I negan to feel light-headed...and then...sleepy...but I used all my strenght to push through the pain and agony. Being distracted by the pain I nearly tripped as I was waking down a narrow path, but the most strangest thing was after nearly tripping I realized that the pain was suddenly gone. I looked behind me and noticed something silver glowing within the rocks. So I got on my knees and started moving the rocks, that's when I found the energy that was calling out to me. It was a huge silver colored diamond, but something about this jewel was familiar to me. "Its a...Chaos...Emerald, in all my life I never thougjt I would actually get to hold one of these things."

Hey Shadow.

...

Shadow

...

SHADOW!

"Hey are you-

WHAT!

I turned around to find a bat wearing some sort of suit covering her entire body except for her wings of course." "Wait your not Shadow." Said the mysterious bat. "No I'm not this Shadow that you speak of now who are you?" "My name is not important I just want that jewel in you hand." Said the mysterious bat. "Well how do you plan on getting this emerald." As if it weren't bad enough she charged at me throw kick after kick. "I have to admit your pretty good, I grab her leg, but your not good enough to beat me." I gave her a reverse leg sweep causing her to fall backward but she recovers by landing on her hands and doing a backflip. "Is that all you have to offer me if so then I think I'll take my leave." In one hand I held the Chaos Emerald taking in it power as it gave me energy. I tucked it away behind my quills and charge up energy and started to duplicate myself 6 times. "I had a real fun time but I think its time for me to go." And with that me and my six clones scattered it all different directions. As I was running or more like skating through the forest. I jumped into a tree to avoid being see. From afar I could the bat girl chase one of my clones, this gave me enough time shapeshift into my base form teleprt myself in front of my new home. "So this is my new home, what nice place to live while I attend school." I said sarcastically. "This is gonna be a long long long eleven months." "MEPHILES!" I Looked up to see Elise angry and mad as ever. "Crap my day just got worse."


	3. Trouble on the Streets

**Enjoy**

**Mephiles POV**

_Journal Log 2_

Sigh two days have come and gone since I arrived in Station Square and to be quite honest I really enjoy it. I've only be in the city a few times and I can tell this place is wonderful. The people are kind too, always thinking of other instead of themselves. And my neighbors well I live next to a family of cats. It was actually funny when they found out that I was the owner. The father said and I quote,you look as young as my daughter to own your own house, but after explaining(or should I say lying) that I was a young prodigy who specializes in mechanics, computer and engineering skills he shrugged his shoulder and called me an intelligent young man. I could even hear the mother tell her oldest daughter that I was cute and that maybe she should hook us up. The daughter freaked out and shoved her mom back into the house plus the fact that she was hiding that pink blush of hers hehehe. Any I'm done talking it time I said goodnight...have school to attend.

Mephiles The Dark Signing off.

**The Next Day: First Day Of School**

**Beep beep beep**

Click

**Beep beep beep**

Click Click Click

**Beep beep beep**

CLICK CLICK CLICK

ARGH stupid alarm...WHY WONT IT SHUT OFF! Suddenly a spear goes from my fingertip through my alarm clock. At first it startled me how this had suddenly happened but then I began to think does this have something to do with the Chaos Emerald I picked up. I decided to put that question aside for later because right now I enjoy needed to get ready for school. As I lay my clothes out on my bed I turn on my radio, sadly there wasn't anything on that I wanted to listen to so I plugged my iPod to my radio and from there I was listening to my favorite rock band Three Days Grace while I'm in the shower.

**2 hours later...**

I'm having trouble deciding if I want to ride my motorcycle, fly, or run to school. As I scratch my quills I feel that it's still wet. "Oh it seems that my quills are still wet...I guess I'm running( or skating) to school today. And in a flash of speed I was out the door and down the street.

* * *

**Stage: Speedy Highway**

**Time 6:50 am**

Mephiles fixes the cuffs on his gloves before sprinting in a purple blur. As he makes his way down the busy street he made a few quicks steps to avoid oncoming cars and trucks, he then make a sharp right turn and heads down alleyway where he jumps on a police car and land on the side of a building only to run to the very top and stand on the buildings flag pole. "Sigh high school...man this is gonna be only hell of a year." Mephiles then leaps off the flag pole and skates down the building with enough speed that he jumps off the window of one building and onto another building, soon he was triangle jumping building until he reached the train station. When he lands on the train he jumps off it after two block and and lands on a truck. "Hmmm damn I'm going to be late for school and on my first day I better hurry." Mephiles jumps off te truck and makes his way down the highway at tremendous speed.

**Meanwhile...**

**? POV**

"Hey Blaze, Marine, wait up." "Silver your late and on the first day of school too this is not gonna be a repeat of last year is it." Said Blaze. "Yea mate what's the deal ya had ya dakes in a knot again." Said Marine. Before Silver could argue or say anything to Marine Blaze interrupted him. "Guys can we not do this here let's go before were late to school. Said Blaze. "Boozer ace." Said Marine. "Yeah...anyway I got stuck being a tour guide today, we have a new foreign student attending our school this year." Said Silver. "Really who is he/she." Said Blaze. "I'm not sure all I know is his name." Silver replied. Mephiles The Dark.

**Meanwhile Mephiles was just about to arrive at school...**

**Mephiles POV **

I finally made my way out Speedy Highway, and I seem to be on time too this is real good for my first day of school...not that I care If I'm on time or not. Anyway everything was going good until...

_flashback _

_As Mephiles was making his way down the street the school could seen a good distants from where I was at. It was then while I was running I suddenly heard a scream. I stopped to look for where the screaming was coming from, it was then three huge dogs circle a small rabbit. Being the troublemaker I am I engaged them and won ...before you ask yes I fought them._

_"HEY I'm only gonna say this once LEAVE THE GIRL AND THE PURSE AND WALK AWAY!" "Crap guys look its Shadow the Hedgehog." said one of the thugs. "No it's not this guy is purple Shadow is red this guy must be a Shadow fan hahaha." said another thug. "Yeah well lets get him for annoying us and messing with our job." Said the thug with the purse in his hand. "You don't wanna do that picking a fight with me will win you a one-way ticket to oblivion." "We'll take our chances." Said the thug with the purse. That same thug charged at me and started throwing his punches like a wild animal and of course I dodged every one of his punches, I ducked avoiding his left hook I was able to deliver a high kick to the chin followed by a roundhouse kick. "Damn he took down Josh your gonna pay for that kid. said the other thug. "This isn't even a warm up you guys are just wasting your time and mine so once again give up NOW." Strong word you got there lets see you can take me and Donny on, let's go Don, he answers with a simple nod the runs at me with full force ready to take me down." Left and right they were throwing punches at me, I had managed to catch the one named Don punch and kicked him in his gut, the other one tried to get me in a full nelson when I had my back turned to him, I escaped by elbowing him in his gut then I grabbed him by his arm and tossed him over my shoulder...I could see that he was out cold cause he went face first into a tree. "Ready to give up now I'm starting to lose my patience with you guys." I walk over to Don and step on his head. "We'll give up or...I'll kill your partner." Those words sent a cold shiver down his back and by the way he was looking at me I think I might have scarred him. Instant he throws me the purse and runs away leaving his partners behind. I walk up to the rabbit girl who seems to be crying through the whole fight ...sigh why am I not surprised. "Umm miss here's your purse back." She looks up at me with those puppy dog eyes of hers...weird. "Thanks Shadow I owe you big time." She said cheerfully. "Look I gotta go...anyway the names Mephiles." _


	4. My First Day

**Enjoy I do not own Mephiles or any other character mentioned in this story.**

**Mephiles POV**

"Well here I am about to walk into a public school...well it could be better than fighting those weak ass thugs. Now to head for the office to pick up my schedule then to the cafeteria to pick some breakfast." As I walked up the stairI and pushed open the double doors I could see the hallway is packed with tons of students just hanging around. Once I had made it inside in the I notice a yellow cat handing out papers to students so I waited in line to get the papers I need for class. I was next to receive my papers. "Hello my name is Mephiles The Dark...I'm here to pick up my schedule and other papers." "Ah Mr. Dark we've been expecting you here is everything you need for today including a map of the school, sorry but the kid that was suppose to give you a tour of the school has not arrived yet so that map will have to do for now." Said the female cat. "It's alright I'm sure Ill find my way." And with that being said I left the office and headed to the cafeteria. As I was walking down the hallway I could see a few eyes look in my direction...most of them were from girls with heart shaped eyes, some were from teachers, and some came from people who just straight up gave me a mean look. As I got to the cafeteria I had gotten myself an apple to eat since I was that hungry I was heading over to an empty table when something or more like someone caught my eyes. She was a white bat wore tons of make up on her face, she has the face of a diva and a body of a model...man was she beautiful but I'm not interested in her. It's just something seem familiar about that girl so I followed her making sure I wasn't seen. the appears to be heading to the school courtyard...and there's not much trees to hide behind either. I looked around to see if anybody was around, when I was given the chance I had jumped on top of the school building and followed her some more. As I walk begin to take notice of her actions. "Just as I thought this is the same girl that attacked me for the emerald." Just ahead of her I notice that same rabbit girl from before along with a two-tailed fox, a red echidna, and a pink hedgehog. "Hmm they must be friends of hers." They all gather around hugging each other then proceeded toward the bench underneath a tree. It was there that I nearly choked on my apple, there where I saw him. A red and black hedgehog that looks just like me. "So this is Shadow the Hedgehog...the same one that they keep referring to me as. We'll then I guess it's time me and Shadow get a proper greeting.

"Hey everyone how's it going." Said Rouge. "Your late Rouge where have you been you got us here waiting you and SONIC!" said the pink hedgehog named Amy Rose. "Sorry darling but you can't rush beauty." Said Rouge. "Great now all were missing is Sonic and Knuckles." Said the two-tailed fox named Miles Prower aka Tails. "Hey lets not forget about Marine, Blaze, and Silver." Said the rabbit named Cream. "Hey Shadow they did call you saying they were gonna be late?" Rouge asked in an annoyed tone of voice. The red and black striped hedgehog shook his head no.

"Ah so YOUR Shadow the Hedgehog I'm must say I'm surprised at what I'm seeing here." Everyone looks up to see Mephiles sitting in on a tree branch far away eating an apple.

Cream: "Oh My Goodness(it's that same guys from before)"

Tails: "Wha- WHAT!"

Rouge: "No it can't be!(It's that hedgehog who got away with the Chaos Emerald.)"

Amy: "Am am I dreaming there's no way there can be TWO Shadows right?"

Shadow:...

"Who are you? Shadow asked in an angry tone. I hold up my finger telling him to give me one moment as I eat my apple.

"My name is Mephiles...Mephiles The Dark."


End file.
